1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and related method, and more particularly, to an image processing system capable of changing a polarization angle of a polarized image and related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, stereoscopic images are transmitted as left eye images and right eye images viewed by the left eye and the right eye, respectively. The images received by the two eyes are matched as a stereoscopic image that has focal range and gradation according to a discrepancy between visual angles of the two eyes. Some common means utilized for generating the stereoscopic images include polarizing glasses, shutter glasses, an anaglyph, and an auto-stereoscopic display.
Polarizing glasses utilize a horizontal polarization lens and a vertical polarization lens disposed on the left lens and the right lens of a pair of glasses, respectively, so that the user's left eye and right eye only view horizontally polarized beams and vertically polarized beams, respectively. The display apparatus sequentially projects the horizontally polarized beams and the vertically polarized beams for reception by the left eye and the right eye, respectively, and then the stereoscopic images are matched by vision persistence in the user's brain. As mentioned above, the images outputted by the display apparatus must be modulated by polarization processing, so as to achieve the purpose of sequentially projecting the horizontally polarized beams and the vertically polarized beams that are received by the horizontal polarization lens and the vertical polarization lens, respectively. However, optical mechanisms for modulating polarized beams in the prior art are too complicated and have limited application to polarizing glasses. Thus, design of convenient polarizing glasses for easy application as the stereoscopic image display apparatus is an important issue in the stereoscopic display industry.